Conventionally, a semiconductor device comprising a substrate on which a circuit pattern is formed and a protection member, disposed to surround the substrate, for protecting the substrate is known. In such a semiconductor device, a heat radiating member for radiating heat generated in the substrate is adhered to the surface of the protection member through an adhesive layer.